The present invention relates to control systems for use in systems which supply power to more than one load. In particular, the present invention is a control circuit which provides programmed priority to one of the loads and allows the other load to use the remaining available power.
There are many systems in which power is supplied to more than one high power consuming loads. One example of such a system is a photographic processor, which includes solution tanks for developing photographic film or paper and a dryer for drying the film or paper. Heaters are required to heat the solution used in the solution tanks and to heat air used in the dryer.